


Interlude² (Prompto x Reader x Noctis)

by hypaalicious



Series: Chocobros x Reader [13]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/M, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 05:51:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20253205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypaalicious/pseuds/hypaalicious
Summary: Coming down after some quality time with your returned king, both he and his best friend offer you a proposal.





	Interlude² (Prompto x Reader x Noctis)

**Author's Note:**

> Oh yep, it's me, still alive. I am very much determined to finish this series, as evidenced by me still trying to get through it actual years later. I am also currently exhausted so forgive any typos that may appear in this. i'm just tryin to post this and go to bed. LOL

Their conversation became pleasant background noise as your mind went adrift, finally feeling complete for the first time in years. Prompto had reunited with his best friend and was really reminding you of the happy-go-lucky boy you traveled with, and Noct was coming more out of his shell from being held in a crystal prison for a decade. You knew that it would go well once Noct reunited with Ignis and Gladio too, and took out your phone to thumb through your existing messages to send the latter a text finally spilling the beans about the Chosen One’s return.

You were just tapping out the first parts of your sentence when Prompto’s words filtered to your ears. “I wonder if she would be down for it.” You paused and tilted your head, peering up at the two of them with a furrowed brow.

“What? Be down for what?"

Both of the men on the bed looked over at you, a mixture of sheepish and intrigued that made your eyes narrow in suspicion. _If they’re already looking like that, this cannot be anything good._

“Well…” Prompto leaned forward, placing his arms on his knees. “Noct and I were catching up and we both remembered something that we meant to bring up to you before, but we never had the chance to do it."

“Okay…”

“Right before you told me about your relationship with everyone behind my back, something happened at Hammerhead between you, Specs, and Gladio, didn’t it?"

It took you a moment to hone in on what he was referring to, as it _had_ been years. At this point especially, it just felt like you had always been in some sort of delicate balance of friends and lovers with the boys. But as the mental pages flipped backwards at an alarming speed, scanning memories quickly for the instance Noct was pinning to you with his naturally intense gaze.

It didn’t take as long as you thought to remember what they were referring to. A hot day, almost as burning as your temper that drove you to corner Ignis on his perceived ambivalence about your dalliances. Surprise at Gladio sneaking up on you while Ignis turned the tables on your misdirected ire. And of course, a unique finish that planted the seed of wonder about the depth of the strategist’s feelings for you. You had never planned to ever explore it… at least, not until Altissia happened. But the entirety of that brazen tumble in the tiny trailer seemed like it was done by a you that was barely recognizable considering the person you were now, happily domestic with Ignis and settled into your polyamory with the others.

“Yeah. It was… a thing, that’s for sure,” your eyes switched between Prompto’s and Noct’s. “Why are you bringing this up now?"

The blond shrugged. “Cause I had to hear all about it while you were off fishing with Noct right afterwards."

“_And_ I had to put up with Gladio holding it over my head when you weren’t around, because he was still mad I did anal with you first,” Noct chimed in, a bit of his former princely pout coming through.

You nodded slowly, trying to follow their train of thought and not quite picking up what they were putting down. “That sounds like Gladio, alright. I mean, you kinda deserved it with how you just dropped that bomb on him anyway, but… well, yeah he can be insufferable.” You placed your cell phone down on the tabletop, spinning it idly. “But what exactly is your guys’ point, again?"

Both of them exchanged glances, and Noct leaned back on the bed while his best friend stood up and stretched.

“Can we get a reenactment?"

You stared dumbly at the gunman. “Pardon?"

“Not a reenactment, really. But time with both of us,” Noct explained. “Gladio and Specs had you wrapped around their fingers before Prom and I even had an idea of what was going on. I feel like it would be a good time to prove ourselves.

“At least you’d see it coming?” Prompto added, waggling his eyebrows in a comical way.

Letting out a startled cough that turned halfway into a laugh of shock, you sat back in the chair and mulled over what they were presenting to you. Here they were, casually offering to you an option of pure carnality that neither of them ten years ago would have had the guts to bring up even if they allegedly had wanted to. Prompto would have been a blushing mess. Noct would have done a great job both laying it out there as plainly as he could have while also fighting the urge to warp right out of the room directly afterwards. But instead, you sat there across from two fully grown men who calmly awaited your response.

“… you guys waited a decade to bring this up to me? I mean, okay, Noct doesn’t really count because he wasn’t even _aware_ that much time went by, but Prom? Seriously?"

Prompto tilted his head to the side. “It’s not like I was _waiting_, really, but we were reminiscing just now and it came up how put out we were that all of that went on while we were right across the way in the garage with Cindy."

Your cheeks felt like they were shining with how red they were becoming. “It’s not like I planned it! They just… well… they did… what they do.” It had been a fun time, being trapped between Ignis’s exacting methods of control and Gladio’s bulldozer approach to anything. You weren’t ashamed of it, especially considering the fun that you all had together as a group not too long after that. But you _were_ feeling a bit put on the spot on this lewd trip down memory lane.

“So… are you gonna let us do what _we_ do?” Noct asked, a smile on his face.

You wrung your hands a little before shrugging in a flustered manner. You wondered how much time this would take, or even what they had in store for you. It wasn’t something that you would have thought to ask for, let alone agree to, even though it wasn’t particularly unwelcome of a proposition. You just had quality time with Noct in the shower, and that reconnection with your king was sorely needed for both of you. It wasn’t that long ago that Prompto had surprised you with his visit to Lestallum, and in that very bed you two had reacquainted yourselves thoroughly. You would be lying if you didn’t want to put off the final battle for as long as you could, knowing what awaited, but it didn’t stop the guilt you felt at keeping Noct away from the other half of the group for even longer than you had originally anticipated.

Yet… you didn’t think you would have another opportunity to have this happen. And if anything your crazy life had taught you, was to live by each moment as if it would be your last.

“Well.” You stood up from the chair, brushing off the rest of your nerves as you did so. “How would you like to… uh, do this?"

Prompto looked over at Noct, and the raven haired man tilted his head to the side and propped his face against his knuckles. His eyes searched your body curiously, and you could almost see the gears turning beneath his black bangs as he reached his decision. You didn’t realize that for that entire time, you were actually waiting with baited breath; Noct was an intense person even when he didn’t mean to be, and his age only accentuated that trait of his. So you were surprised when he smiled softly and extended his hand to you, tilting his head to beckon you forward.

“Come here for a sec."

Your feet seemed rooted to the spot for a moment until you made neurons fire hard enough to dislodge them from their position, going to the bed and perching next to Noct while facing him, and the hand that gestured to you reached out and covered your own on the comforter below you two. The warmth that radiated from it was disarming, especially since his other hand was calmly undoing the sparse cloth belt that held the bathrobe on your frame. “I thought about having you be on your knees for this, but I saw how tense you were and decided against it,” Noct said casually, even though your breathing did skip a bit at his admission. _Looks like some things about Noct didn’t change at all._ His blase approach to what should have been a sexually charged line was one such thing, and should be a crime. Yet, your body still reacted as if it was struck by a physical blow of desire. The shiver you couldn’t hide at least could be pawned off on the fact that the fabric had slipped down your shoulders by now and in a loose pool around the lower half of your body.

“So, I’ve thought of another way that you can loosen up,” the pad of his thumb moved to your breast, curving around the underside of it before coming back up to your areola, his eyes trained on the goosebumps that spawned in its wake and how the skin around your nipple seemed to instantly retract. “Prom told me of a skill he knows you like from him."

Your head swiveled around and stared at the gunman, who was giving you what would be a comforting grin if his indigo-colored eyes didn’t say something else entirely. You were still getting used to how much Prompto had matured and changed, and his stare wasn’t helping your arousal any.

“Wanna see if I can still eat the soul out of your puss, _______,” he said as he sat down on the bed in front of you, and your eyes widened in response. “We didn’t get to do that when I first got back into town."

Noct took the opportunity to turn your back towards his chest and scoot you that you were sitting pressed against him in a comfortable, romantic embrace. The stubble from his beard tickled your shoulder as his chin settled in the space by your neck, and you felt him spreading your legs apart slowly. Your mouth opened and closed, but all that came out were a few stuttered breaths. _I know I wasn’t prepared for this. And I thought I was over being mowed over by men by now._ Yet, you watched as Prompto reached out and spread your legs wider, exposing you more fully to the cool air in the room as well as his hungered gaze as he stared as his prize.

“It’s been awhile,” the blond said as he scooted down, lowering his head to the apex of your thighs. “So don’t mind me if I take some time to get into my groove.” And then, his warm breath was tickling your nether regions, quickly followed by his tongue, and the wetness of his saliva surrounding your clit as you tried desperately not to levitate right off of the bed with the initial shock of it all.

“_FUCK,_” you shouted, perhaps louder than you expected to be. But it had been awhile since you had experienced what had to be classified as an Astral-given skill at cunnilingus. Your lower half squirmed, caught between trying to pull back from how intense the sensations were and pressing yourself closer to the mouth that was giving it all to you, and you had all but forgotten about the fact that Noct was your current backboard until one of his hands came up and slid easily over your lips.

“Shhh…” you could feel the mischievous smile in Noct’s voice as he hissed at your ear, and you made a strangled noise against the warmth of the palm of his hand. If you had to guess, you would think that this was definitely a part of some fantasy of his that he never got to enact, but you really didn’t have to. The boner that was incessantly pressing against the small of your back while you laid pressed against your king while his best friend spoke another language fluidly around your pussy told you how much he was enjoying this. You really couldn’t have given less of a shit who heard you enjoying the company of the two men, but for the sake of playing along, you tried tempering your reactions.

Prompto was definitely involved in making sure that he did a good job, taking to the task like he had been born to do it. Your eyes followed his movements as your other senses filled in every curve of the tip of his tongue as he drew intricate patterns around your cunt that made your inner walls clench in response. Whimpers were commonplace as you stayed at the mercy of both of them, every bodily movement you managed to make resulting in a grunt from Noct and more hot breath in the crook of your neck.

Ignis and Gladio had made a deadly team back then. The memory was far, but the feelings it invoked were pertinent. Back then, you were all different people; a bit more reckless, heated, and on a journey more complex than what they bargained for. But now, there you were, caught between two different beautiful men who seemed to capture carnality in a deceptively casual manner, and still managed to tinge it with a bit of mischievousness that was unique to the pair. You squirmed while simultaneously trying to train yourself _not_ to do that, knowing that Noct’s cock was like to leave a bruise at the small of your back if you kept that up.

“You just had to keep her quiet for this, huh,” Prompto finally said, pulling back from your wet nether lips to look up at his best friend.

“Always wanted to. There’s something hot about it,” Noct replied as his teeth grazed the skin on your neck. In the time that it took Prompto to eat you out, he had become almost painfully hard again, and his heart was beating incessantly against his chest that you were pressed against. Hearing him say that made you whimper, breath hot and saliva nearly pooling on his fingers with the exertion at holding it together through all of that. Then, that quickly turned into a low moan as you felt Prompto’s calloused fingers working their way inside you now. You had just begun missing the feel of his tongue on you, but now your inner walls had something to hug as he pumped his digits in and out of you slowly. The slick noises that came to your ears only heightened your arousal, and you felt a slow build of pressure in your lower abdomen that drove you to ride his fingers with increasing urgency, panting in expectation.

“That’s it…” the gunman coaxed, giving a lopsided grin as he kept his hand at work while leaning forward just enough to capture one pert nipple into his mouth. His teeth grazed it lightly before sucking it between his lips, making you shiver a little just in time for Noct to bite down hard on your neck. The combination of all of that stimulus sent you eagerly coasting right over that edge, yelling out a garbled mess on your kings fingers while making an actual mess all over Prompto’s. It took a bit of time to let your body relax after that, somewhat dizzy from airflow restriction as well as how hot it all was. Blinking, you felt Prompto slide his fingers out from inside you and sit back, examining the fluid on his hand before licking it clean.

“Well. Now you’re all good and ready,” he said in a chipper manner, and you felt Noct relinquish your mouth and start stirring behind you.

“For what?”

“Ready to take both of us, of course.” Noct supplied, shifting you forward so that he could get the damp towel off of his waist.

“At… the same time??” You stuttered, gaping as Prompto got off of the bed and started stripping. You didn’t know if your eyes could get any wider, but your mouth became occupied once again as Noct turned your body back towards him and kissed you deeply, weaving his tongue through the caverns of your mouth. You were stunned into watching his long eyelashes flutter as he did so, catching a hint of that beautiful reddish hue that you saw before in the shower. It made him look ethereal, and brought you away from the culmination of plans both men had obviously discussed without letting you in on it till the last minute. There only existed his mouth, his love… and the warmth of his member now prodding you in the stomach as you leaned more into his kiss.

“Yep!” Prompto had flopped right back into bed, his muscular body on full display as he grinned at you and Noct making out. One of his hands was idly palming his cock, keeping it at peak hardness while the other propped his head up, taking in the whole scene. “You’ll be the center of our lovely sandwich."

Breaking away from Noct’s enticing lips, you turned towards Prompto and raised an eyebrow. “So… you do realize that I’ve never done this before; Iggy and Gladdy didn’t test my limits quite like that. How exactly is this going to um… happen?"

The raven haired liege simply maneuvered you to get on top of Prompto as his response. “Just like this. Prom goes first. Then I get to remember exactly what it was like to be in you ass, again."

_Oh. Of course. Silly me._ The fuzz that was in the background of your mind was almost comforting as you settled above Prompto, looking down at his boyish face that had grown into features that melded the once hyper photographer into a man that perhaps had seen too much during his adventures in the ten years of Darkness that fell over Eos. You reached for his face as he adjusted his member to lay poised at your entrance, and a full body shudder racked your frame as you eased down onto it. Prompto’s lips puckered as he sunk inch by inch inside of you, letting out a low hiss of breath as you stretched yet still fit him like a tight glove after the orgasm he had given you.

“_Astrals_, I never get tired of being in you,” his head lolled a little bit before pumping his hips experimentally. You moaned, perhaps a bit louder than you intended to, still sensitive after everything that had already been done to you and happy that your mouth wasn’t covered this time so that you could fully voice your appreciation. Beginning to ride him slowly, you reveled in how good it felt and how well the two of you happened to fit together. However, you only got a few good motions in before you felt Noct press his lips to your shoulder blade, his hands stilling and repositioning your hips.

“Don’t get too carried away without your king, now,” he chided, parting your asscheeks and seeing evidence of your arousal liberally coating his focus. His fingers prodded and prepped you further, and you sucked in a breath at the strange feeling that was having your anus toyed with. It had been since the last time all of you had a hell of an experience at Galdin Quay that you had done anal, and back then it was… a whirlwind of a power struggle between Gladio and Noct. And you never had taken a dick up the ass while another was in your puss. With how full you felt already, you were trying to prepare yourself for however it would be to have Noct inside you too...

… and then Noct was pressing the head of his member gently, yet persistently at your tight hole until it widened the bit it needed in order to accept him, and he grunted as he pulled out a little, then pushed back in, taking him just a little bit further each time he did so.

You had to remind yourself to keep breathing through the whole thing, although for the first time in awhile, it took a conscious effort to yell at yourself from inside your brain to do it. You felt like you knew your anatomy on a different level; Prompto was more forward, yet seated so deeply, and having Noct join made it seem like there was nothing really separating them within you. Your fists clenched in the sheets on either side of Prompto, squeezing your eyes shut and being afraid to move lest you disrupt whatever balance that was being sought in that moment. You barely noticed that the blonde had pulled your upper body down to lay flush with his, brushing his hand through your hair in a soothing manner while Noct bottomed out behind you.

“Doing so well…” he reassured, and you opened your eyes to gaze into his own as he smiled at you. Then, he kissed you softly yet passionately, and flexed his hips to move within you when he did so. Each time he withdrew, Noct eased forward, so your breathing became tied to the small transitions when you weren’t completely full. Eventually, Prompto had to relinquish your lips to let out a few groans himself, and you just concentrated on flowing evenly with the pace both men set.

They had always been a good team, carefree friends, and apparently now efficient lovers. Neither overtook the other, or vied for more than what has been yielded to the other without much communication at all; it was as if they were meant to be there with you in that moment, doing exactly what was making your brain blue screen out at an amazing rate. One moment, you wanted to grind down on Prompto during his pass, and the next, you wanted to push back against Noct to seat him firmly within your ass and drive him even crazier. But doing one or the other would have ruined the entire experience you were having, and so you just focused on letting your moans accent theirs and keeping your body lithe and relaxed enough to allow them to continue to take you.

You were just about completely lost in the motions when you felt a hand fist in your hair and pull your head back, bringing you nearly upright above Prompto and close to Noct’s face from behind you. The skin on his cheek was damp, evidence of the exertion he was putting forth as he still did not lose time with his best friend in fucking you senseless.

“I like how tight you kept it for me, ________,” his voice practically sounded like a growl, hoarse with need. “It’s so nice to know that I get the honor of breaking you in twice."

Even though you couldn’t see it, you knew his eyes were in full bloom, glowing with the type of energy unique to his bloodline and was evidently triggered by intense emotions such as extreme arousal. Just picturing it in your minds eye made you clench, and for a moment Prompto’s movements stuttered before continuing. _Oh, he must be close._ Your neck was starting to get a bit sore from being held in such a position, but you couldn’t get enough of this dominating side of Noct. His intensity had matured along with him, and instead of simply seeming to go along with his emotions as they came to him, he now encouraged them in their fruition.

“A-anything for you, my liege,” you forced out, remembering just how well he seemed to take to his title now. The answered grunt and slight tightening of his hand in your hair accompanied quicker thrusts, and now the sound of skin slapping together was more evident along with the other lewd noises all of you were making. You felt Prompto adjust for Noct’s new pace, but his moans were quickly becoming whimpers.

“Ungh… _fuck_, I hope you guys are cumming soon, because I don’t know how much longer I can hold out…” Prompto groaned, his hands finding your hips and digging into them with a hint of pain.

“Soon,” was all Noct could say as he took you as hard as he could, and you bounced along with his vigor like the helpless, horny creature you had become for them. It was if you could feel the culmination of their peak racing to crest over, the energy it brought into the room teeming into something that was bound to be explosive and everything you all needed. Just as you were beginning to see white around the edges of your vision, a hot puff of breath filtered along your back as Noct’s hips stilled, shortly followed by the telltale twitch of his cock pulsing his seed deep into your ass. Like a chain reaction, Prompto took that as his own cue to arch his back and push himself as far into you as possible as he let go of reins he had been struggling to keep in his grip for awhile. You had a moment to register the feeling of having both of them cum inside you at nearly the same time before your body rolled into another orgasm. Everything went rigid as you rode it out, and it was extremely satisfying to hear the cries of Noct and Prompto as you squeezed them at the point they were most sensitive.

“Wow, ah… shit…” Noct sounded more like himself as his chest pressed against your back and his hand finally released your hair. “________, if you keep clenching around me like this I swear I’m gonna remain stuck."

You huffed incredulously, swinging the knotted mess that was your hair over one shoulder to look back at him. “Oh? Am I supposed to feel sorry for the man who orchestrated this? You’ll wait until my body comes back from the place the Astrals ran off to and like it."

“So much for the ‘my liege’ stuff; she’s got her attitude back,” Prompto gingerly slid out from your pussy and breathed a grateful sigh. “Damn, that was _hot_ though. I could wait ten years for something like that again, easy."

Noct finally was able to dislodge from you as well, and the moment you no longer could depend on either of them to hold your body up, you flopped over ungracefully onto the rumpled sheets, unwilling to move any further than that for awhile. You were leaking from both holes, one of them finally feeling the soreness of being stretched so wide, and your legs were jello from holding yourself so long. You felt weight shift and leave the bed, and then water was running in the bathroom at the sink.

“I wouldn’t wait ten years if I didn’t have to, Prom,” Noct called to his best friend who was coming back with a warm, damp washcloth. You let him adjust you slightly as Prompto started gently cleaning you up, and you wondered if you’d always get this kind of treatment as long as you let the men you loved utterly destroy you. _I could get used to it._

The silence was comfortable, as Prompto finished his job of giving you a nice wipedown and slipped in the bed again right next to you. You found the energy to turn over onto your back and sigh, looking at what seemed to be the personification of night and day peering down at your blissed out figure.

“So… I _was_ in the middle of texting Iggy and Gladdy the great news before I was so rudely interrupted for a bout in debauchery. Now what do I tell them? ‘The King is back and he took me in the ass; Prompto helped. wya?’"

Noct looked too proud of himself. “That works. Make sure that it goes to Gladio first, though. I hope he gets mad again."

“I dunno, man… Gladio seems more mellow now. I don’t think he’d be so quick to choke you over this like before,” Prompto said. His best friend still looked self-assured, and actually crawled out of his side of the bed to walk around to the small table where your phone still laid.

“Let me test it. I’m sure I can word it in the right way to get maximum irritation out of the big guy.” His fingers swiped to unlock the screen, and you sat up quick enough to make your head swim.

“Don’t go texting people on my phone!!"

“Well, you know I lost mine somewhere in the ether, so what’s a guy to do?” Noct shrugged and continued scrolling, and your legs had swung to the cold floor just as a special ringtone sounded from the device in his hands. You watched your king’s face melt from childish glee to something a bit more wistful as he studied the picture that you knew had popped up. It was one of the first photos you had caught of Ignis after the darkness fell, smiling after he had successfully baked a dish, and the light in the kitchen cast just the right amount of shadows on his face to make it one that you assigned to his contact since. Realizing that it was the first time that Noct was getting a glimpse of his advisor after so long, you found yourself reaching to the side and clasping Prompto’s hand.

“You want me to answer it?"

Noct shook his head softly. “No. It’s okay.” He pressed on the screen twice, turning on the speakerphone as he stared at the seconds ticking upwards during the now connected call. He opened his mouth to say something, but it seemed to get caught in his throat.

“______?” Ignis’s voice came through the speaker. “Are you there?"

Prompto’s hand tightened on yours as both of you watched Noct’s eyes start welling into unshed tears. His adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed, then finally found it within himself to speak.

“Hey, Specs."

The silence that followed was incredibly heavy. You hoped that Ignis had continued to breathe, because you were sure you had stopped while waiting for his response.

Finally… “Noct? Is that you?” Ignis’s voice became softer, and you could tell by the inflections in it that he was in shock and likely trying hard to maintain the composure he defaulted on time and time again.

“Yeah. It’s been awhile, hasn’t it? I, um… I just got back into town, in a way.” He shifted from one foot to the other. “________ and Talcott gave me a ride. He’s grown up a lot, you know? But um… yeah. I’m back."

“… it’s good to have you back, Noct."

A tear rolled down his cheek as his fingers gripped more tightly onto your cell phone. “I really missed you, Specs. It was pretty scary, having to actually take care of myself.” He chuckled a bit through his tears. “2/10 do not recommend. How did you put up with me for so long?"

A strained chuckle came from the other end, and your heart clenched at the fact that you knew Ignis was silently crying as well. “One could say it was my dedication to the Crown that was unparalleled. Yet… the only true reason was love, Noct. And that still holds."

You watched your king choke back a sob, clinging to the phone as if it were the only lifeline he had. Wetness covered your own cheeks, overwhelmed by the outpouring of emotions in front of you, and the sniffing that sounded from just behind you meant that Prompto was having a time of it, as well.

“Thanks. Ah… I’m sorry. Trying to show you that I have myself together and I end up being a wreck. I swear, I _am_ better.” He went to try and wipe his face with what would have been his sleeve, and remembered that he was stark naked still. “For the most part. I think."

“Don’t apologize for expressing yourself. It is more of a sign of maturity than you’d know. Where are you, now? I know you’re with _________, but I do believe that we should have a proper reunion."

“I’m… umm…” Noct looked around in a daze, as if he realized that he had no clue. That was when you got up and walked over to him, gently taking the phone and turning the mouth piece towards you.

“He’s back in Eos, that’s about the extent of his stressed knowledge right now. I’ll take him back to our place once he’s gotten himself presentable; it shouldn’t take too long. I was actually going to text you and Gladio but… we got distracted."

“Distracted?” You could just hear Ignis's eyebrow raise. “Catching up, I assume?"

_I don’t know how many times this man can know everything before I even start explaining._ “Yeah. But, we’re done now, so we’ll see you guys soon, okay?” Your flustered energy helped chase away some of the heaviness that settled over the room. “Love you bye!"

Prompto snorted. “Well, that was smooth."

You stuck your tongue out at him. “Don’t you have clothes to put back on, or something?” The gunman immaturely mouthed your words back to you in a comical manner, and suddenly you were very interested in finding something to throw at him. However, in your short quest for a tossable object, you looked over at Noct and saw that he at least had gotten his composure a bit better, but was zoning out by staring at a wall much like when you first found him. Reaching out, you lightly touched his arm, and he seemed to come back to himself a bit and look at you with a faint smile.

“I’m okay. I’m just… happy. Happy, and maybe a bit petrified.” His eyes traveled to the small window that led outside, where a half barren tree covered most of the view. 

“I know why I’m here, after all. I’m just glad that I am making it count in more ways than I could have ever expected."


End file.
